Catfight
by samers
Summary: Elena drew closer to Damon and she curled herself on top of Damon, her cheeks brushing Damon's sculptural chest...  Stefan unexpectedly stormed into the room...  Will the brothers FINALLY drive each other away  Will Elena CHOOSE?  Find out!  a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so apparently you aren't allowed script format so I am re-writing and re-posting which means no updates sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries (Christmas present anyone?)**

**

* * *

**

**In the Salvatore home**

Elena drew closer to Damon and she curled herself on top of Damon, her cheeks brushing Damon's sculptural chest. Damon looked into her enthralling eyes and he combed his fingers through her silky, luxurious hair; Elena _purred _with ecstasy.

Stefan unexpectedly stormed into the room and shouted at Damon:

"I still cannot believe you called that cat Elena!" he shook his head in disgust.

"Maybe I thought it would prevent you turning her into one of your dirty little midnight snacks…" Damon retorted and smirked at his own joke.

"Oh VERY funny, brother, I don't know how I can refrain from laughing."

Elena hissed at Stefan's hostility to Damon.

"Well _I_ thought so, _little_ brother" At least she's on my side. Damon had often dreamed about how different life would be for him and how different he would be if Elena had just chosen him.

"You know she'll be freaked out… why _did_ you christen her that anyway?" Stefan tried to ask casually and keep his voice cool, but he was seriously freaked out! First: Damon cared for something. Second: it WASN'T Katherine. Third: the cat was, well, fluffy and cute. Fourth: he names it after his little brother's girlfriend, who (Stefan hoped) loves him and NOT his brother. It makes no sense… what game was the Damon playing? Was it even a game?

"I…I… j...just…" Damon stuttered before he trailed off and looking down at Elena, in awe at her beauty. He was going to enjoy every moment of this. Seeing the poorly disguised panic begin to build in his little brother's face was one of the few joys he had left in the world. Watching the veins start to bulge in Stefan's forehead. Oh yes, h was going to enjoy this _very_ much. Damon picked up the feline and left Stefan in bewilderment.

Stefan sat down and put his head in his hands. Now, now he was terrified.

* * *

**Please review! I hope all the reviewers are happier with this version, and i would appreciate it if you would please review again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so here's the new chapter 2…I am willing to accept criticism and of course I want to improve my writing ability, but these are my stories and they got torn apart and left for dead. I will not leave them in that state. I am resurrecting them!

* * *

**

In Elena's room

Elena shivered as she felt a sepulchral chill dance up her spine. She sits up and puts her journal on the bedside table and looked at the open window.

"At least I can tell when you sneak in now…"

"hmmmmmmm…" Stefan thought about it as he wrapped a blanket around Elena. He smiled as Elena was in Stefan's favourite nightie she has, it was light blue and it always smelly faintly of lavender… the springs creaked as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm not so sure… I liked the way you used to jump and squeal, although I think your stuff will be grateful for not being constantly dropped and smashed! Seriously, Jenna's going to run out of crazy glue!" He started to chuckle, thinking of Jenna's face if she knew why her niece was so 'clumsy'.

Elena pulled away from her protective boyfriend in mock horror "OI! No laughing- you are the freak, remember! Is it _my_ fault that i am just an ordinary human? Who has ordinary human senses? Who reacts in a normal human way? Is it my fault that apparently the normal human world is not so normal?

He pulled her back into an embrace and sighed. "We've talked about this before Elena; I'm not turning you... anyway since when was it okay to mock people who are different!" He crossed his muscular arms.

She rolled her eyes while saying: "Well I don't want you to pull a PME on me!"

Stefan furrowed his heavy brow. "Huh?"

Elena smirked, finally finding something the vampire didn't know. "A Pre-Marriage Edward, before marriage Edward kept saying: 'no, I am not going to turn you Bella! You cannot become damned to hell like me!' which of course was ridiculous and he knew it!"

Stefan stiffened at the talk of twilight, he wished she would stop reading it and referring to twilight! It romanticises such a horrible curse. Stefan thought she could never understand what he was going through…"i liked 'R-Patz' in Harry Potter! What did you think?"

Elena sighed at not so subtle change of subject_. _She just didn't get why he wouldn't talk about being a vampire! Every time she brought the topic up he changed the conversation! It's so annoying! How is she meant to be his girlfriend when he won't open up to her?

Elena jumped and leaped up over the pillows to sit on Stefan's knee. Immediately his eyes started to darken

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to... I know it's hard for you" Tears began to well up in her eyes as he stiffened trying to control his nature. He would never be comfortable around her.

"Oh, Elena!" he grabbed her in an unbreakable hug and lifted her effortlessly "Oh Elena, whatever shall I do with you!" He leant down and started kissing Elena and began to wipe away her tears.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" She asked looking up sheepishly.

Stefan paused and thought for a moment.

Was he mad at her? Yes, no, a little… but not in the way she thinks I am... not about her jumping on me.

He lied smoothly. "Of course not!" causing a smile to burst from her lips.

She jumped up, forgetting all the negative thoughts "Good! Now you can help me pick an outfit for tomorrow, I'm going to the grill with Caroline and Bonnie. It's C's birthday, so I need to wear yellow... she loves yellow... I need to wear yellow..." She staring picking up the clothes she laid out at the end of her bed. "What about this... too yellow...? Not yellow enough...? I'm trying to get things back to normal! Okay?" She rushed off rummaging through drawers pulling everything out. "arghhhhhh I hate decisions!"

Stefan pulled Elena out of her daze and shouted: "STOP! I came here to tell you something. Something important"

**

* * *

**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN! What's the news? Will she ever find an outfit? Discover in the next chapter!**

* * *

**A/N: please review! You're opinion means soooooooooo much to me and I don't want to put up a rubbish story!**

**Cyber hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N _THANK YOU! I got such positive reviews and messages so please keep reviewing!_**

Elena dropped all the clothes and shoes she was cradling and looked up.

"I'm leaving" Stefan had been waiting so long to say those words to the girl kneeling in front of him.

"Okay, well… I don't _need_ you to help me pick an outfit… I was just wondering… you know? I thought it'd be fun… it's fine…" Elena was shocked! HOW DARE HE! She watched all those boring war movies and sat while he read books for hours!

"No, it is not the clothes…" Stefan trailed off; he didn't expect this reaction. Why didn't she understand?

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well I wasn't expecting you to stay all night Jeremy and Jenna are home!" She was excited at the thought though, Stefan wasn't usually one to talk about anything like that… it would be fun to sneak around and there would be no prospect of Damon being in earshot.

"It isn't just for tonight. I'm going away for a while, quite a long while."

Elena stumbled as she stood up and moved towards Stefan.

He raised a hand to hold her in place before she could get to near him.

"How long is a while?" She asked, not sure if she wanted an answer.

He stepped back as he saw tears welling up in Elena's eyes, not sure how to react and looked down as he replied: "A few months"

"WHAT!" Elena screamed and ran over to him pounding his chest with her delicate hands.

"Shhhhh, you'll wake up Jeremy or worse- Jenna" Stefan spoke calmly, now in complete control of himself again, this was more of the reaction he had prepared himself for.

"No! Don't you try and even begin to shush me! You can't drop a bombshell like this on me and NOT expect me to react!"

"I'm really sorry," he said, his voice even and cool.

"Doesn't change that you're going away though- does it?" It was a rhetorical question, but she hoped he would reply and say it was all a joke and he was staying.

"I am sorry Elena, but it is cold and all the animals are in hibernation or going south for the winter. I need animals to live."

She sat down on the bed and started crying

"I know, but there must be another way. There just has to be" Now she really broke down; her eyes red and mascara running

"I'm only going to be away for a little while but I am coming back!" Stefan spotted New Moon open on her desk and continued "It isn't going to be like Edward who leaves for no good reason."

He joined Elena on the bed and rests a reassuring hand on her delicate back.

"But what am I going to do? Can't I come with you?"

"No. You will stay here." He pulled her chin up and looked Elena in the eyes and carefully and slowly whispered. "You will be safer here." He thought for a moment, _with Damon_

_

* * *

_

**A/N Please review! I want to keep improving and I love hearing what you think, thank you! xoxo**

**The next chapter is going to be Elena, Bonnie and Caroline... so get ready!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Woo hoo: reviews, messages, hits! I feel like the luckiest girl alive! Please don't stop though I want to make my stories the best I can! And just to clarify Caroline is still human and clueless here…**

In Mystic Grill

The blonde spoke animatedly full of excitement "We should set up a date for Elena." She nodded her head to confirm she thought her idea was awesome! She looked at the brunette ignores the scowl from Bonnie. "Look, all I'm saying is there's no harm in browsing the isles, Bonnie. What if Stefan turns out to be some sort of freak or... or... a monster!

The witch cast a concerned look into Caroline's eyes and thought about what she just said: about how sometimes that girl is so on the marks it scares me. Maybe she knows... she can't, Caroline is a terrible gossip: if she knew; everyone would know. What if she's right though? What if Stefan is a Monster- Elena and Stefan keep assuring me about his 'kind heart' and his 'vegetarian nature'. But she had never fully trusted him, ever since she met Stefan she has been on edge and nervous. It was not healthy.

Elena apprehensively walked into the grill. Each step was heavy, a burden without Stefan by her side. When she woke this morning after a night of crying herself to sleep, she didn't know how she was going to make it through the day. Stefan left her all alone. She could barely get out the house.

Caroline noticed the entrance and seethed "I CAN'T BELIEVE ELENA! She is so going to DIE!" Bonnie held her enraged friend back as Elena walked over to their booth. Caroline was turning red she's so furious.

Bonnie had a confused expression as she tried to understand why Elena had totally blown off their tradition: every month on the day of the three girls' monthly birthday anniversaries they would dress up wearing that person's favourite colour. Today was Caroline's anniversary. Today was yellow. Elena was NOT in yellow. To add insult to injury she was wearing hideous, old, grey sweats (Caroline's most hated clothing- she's tried to sneak it in the bin at Elena's house every time she visits since Elena bought it three years ago.)

Caroline was livid, and had her game-face on clearly thinking up some revenge plan.

The witch shot a pleading look at Caroline, who was not as worried about their bestie as she should be. Elena has never, EVER done anything like this before- this whole monthly birthday was her idea! Ever since Stefan came to Mystic Falls she is not the happy-go-lucky girl, party-all-the-time girl that she used to be. As if Bonnie needed another reason to hate him! She whispered to the blonde: "Caroline, please, just give her a chance to explain before you rip her apart"

Caroline ignored Bonnie, there was no way could give an excuse for her foul outfit. It is unforgiveable! How dare she? The blonde ALWAYS wore Elena's colour- even though red makes her gain like 10 pounds in sheer ugliness. Bonnie kept telling her to cut Elena some slack, but she didn't get it! It's like they have a secret; they keep looking at each other and silently having conversations. It's so darn confusing! They have some weird secret that they aren't telling me! We never had secrets from each other before- not until Stefan came... it's so frustrating... the blonde HATED him! At first Caroline was excited when Stefan and Elena got together, hoping Matt would give her his attention, but she would rather Elena had Matt than this! She have decided to give her a chance- shaking her head at her choice, she was far too nice to that girl!

Caroline and Bonnie smiled as sweetly as girls who just got metaphorically stabbed in the back could.

Elena sat down. Abruptly she jumped and screamed at the top of her lungs at the loud crashed that echoed through the building.

Bonnie laughed in hysterics with Caroline at the wide eyed girl that was now getting stared at by everyone in the grill and Bonnie wiped tears of laughter from her eyes before saying: "Sit down Elena, the waitress just dropped her tray."

Caroline chimed in with: "Sheesh, calm down! It's not like there is some crazed killer after you!" Before dissolving into more fits of laughter

The witches laughter became weaker knowing that Elena had some crazed killer after her was quite possible.

Caroline's furrowed her brow in confusion, "Why am I the only one laughing? When did I stop being funny?"

Elena sat down slowly and looked over her shoulder before replying. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I've been such a nervous wreck all day..."

"What happened?"

"Stefan left me" Until she said it out loud she hadn't realised how vulnerable she was and how much protection she needed until Stefan left. He was her guardian angel.

The two girls grabbed Elena into a big bear hug as she sobbed into their shoulders grabbing a napkin to wipe some of the tears they murmured a heartfelt "awwwwww"

Bonnie spoke up first: "He wasn't good enough for you anyway- forget him"

Caroline smiled thinking about how they could finally all get back to normal.

**A/N will it ever be normal? How will Elena cope with the days and weeks to come?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I will update my other glee stories soon too! Check them out on my profile! I have more to go up... oh and any twilight fans out there? I have a twilight story that I might put up if I receive enough interest…**

**Lots of love to any reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I was feeling ill and bored from missing school so I thought I'd type up next chapter! Thank you for the positive responses! Please feel free to give constructive criticism (or any advice or comments) I love to hear your opinions!

* * *

**

In Mystic Grill

Caroline and Bonnie smiled as Matt brought over the three banana splits (which they always ate as it was yellow too!) The brunette was grateful for a distraction for Elena to distract herself from her now single state; Caroline was just glad to see the gorgeous boy, her brow crumpled as he only had eyes for his childhood sweetheart.

"Elle, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he dumped the dishes on the table.

She looked up at his earnest face, suddenly overcome with emotions and lost for words. Her voice was raspy and soft from all the crying as she began "I…I…" she trailed off and looked at her torn red napkin which she had been inadvertently ripping into a hundred pieces. She closed her eyes and thought what _was_ wrong with her? Before …Ste… he came into her life she was okay, no better than okay! Elena's face calmed as she remembered her old self- the cheerleading, parties, Matt. At the thought of the blonde boy she opened her eyes and raised them to his face and she searched his concerned face, but to her disappointment found none of the love she used to feel for him, just comfort and friendship.

Sensing the jealously radiating from Caroline, Bonnie coughed awkwardly getting the groups attention and stated in stage whisper: "It's just her special time of the month… you know…"

"Oh right… um, I better get back to work," Matt hurriedly mumbled, blushing as he turned and practically ran away.

Bonnie laughed and barely managed to choke the words out for giggles. "Want to know the easiest way to get rid of a guy- talk about periods!"

Caroline, forgetting all past upset was the first to join in laughing joined a few moments later by the now distracted Elena. Caroline and Bonnie shared some of their accessories so Elena wouldn't be left out. They laughed, ate, reminisced, mocked the male gender and they each forgot their troubles.

That was until trouble walked past the booth.

* * *

**A/N I know it was just a short chapter, but the next one is going up on Saturday I promise! Please remember to review; I love to know what you think!

* * *

I have put up a new Glee story got to my profile and check it out its a Brittany and Santana :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: as promised here is the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the support guys! Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Damon stopped and eyed Elena he was about to make some sarcastic comment when he did a double take whatever he was about to say disappeared instantly.

Caroline scowled at the man. "What. Do. You. Want?" she made sure to spit each word out onto his precious leather jacket.

Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand under the table.

He took a mouthful of whatever alcohol he happened to have in his hand- he wasn't paying much attention these days, as long as it got him drunk.

He smiled falsely to the other two girls before resting his eyes on Elena again. "I just came over to say hello- but I'm not so sure anymore…" He gazed at the sweat suit as if would reveal an answer. "Budge up" he announced as he sat down not waiting for an invitation or an answer or for room to be made by the three friends, instead just pushing in beside Elena.

"Damon, you aren't welcome here." Bonnie made sure every word was laced with audible malice. She wished Elena had been sitting where she was in the middle between Caroline and herself so she could protect her. All that separated her and the psychotic vampire was her purse. As if he was psychic he moved Elena's bag to the floor and leaned in even closer so he was just a few inches from her face.

She looked up at Damon, and sighed.

"What?" he spoke sharply, but his eyes were soft and swimming with concern for the fragile girl.

Elena let her eyes take in the vampire: his athletic figure, handsome face, irritating smirk. He was so similar yet completely different from his brother. "I wondered when you'd bump into me." Her voice was quiet but she knew Damon would be able to hear every word perfectly.

He didn't respond instead he reached out as if to touch her small hand but at the last second pulled it away and instead quickly grabbed his glass and downed it. "Now, that's a strange thing to say… I see you practically every day with my kid brother and you two get all lovey-dovey and gross. I'm surprised your not with Stefan now!"

Bonnie and Caroline sharply inhaled when the vampire mentioned his brother, causing in to look up in confusion. He saw them properly for the first time that evening. Swiftly all three solicitous shot to Elena as she began to sob hysterically her whole body convulsing.

* * *

Caroline stood up, "Damon, I really think it's time you leave!" she declared firmly her voice got increasingly squeaky as he spoke with the stress.

Matt looking up from his work at the scene stormed over to the booth and squared his masculine shoulders off. "DAMON, LEAVE NOW!" the vampire didn't even throw the boy a glare to concerned with Elena to bother about him. The blonde brought his hand roughly on Damon's jacket in order to pull him out the booth.

In an instant he was on the floor; the vampire was crouching over him. "Listen up, MUTT don't ever touch me again or I will rip your arms off just in case you get tempted a third time."

Caroline ran to Matt to comfort him. Bonnie had her arms wrapped protectively around her grief stricken friend trying to console her, she spoke up quietly "I know you are worried, but you really aren't helping. Just go," she paused, "before I make you."

* * *

Damon looked around the now silent grill giving Elena one last look, before storming out. Just as he was at the door he saw the cat, it must've followed him, and so he picked it up and drove in his sexy sports car back to the boarding house. He was horrified at his actions- the last thing he wanted to do was make Elena upset. He didn't know what he'd done- all he did was talk about her and Stefan… and then… STEFAN! WHAT DID THAT IDIOT BROTHER DO NOW! Damon was full of rage and ran upstairs to beat his brother senseless.

* * *

**A/N Please remember to review it really does make my day!**


End file.
